


Together. Separate.

by VoringPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Post-Break Up, dnp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoringPhan/pseuds/VoringPhan
Summary: Dan finds a ring when moving his stuff out and suddenly it all makes sense - based off a prompt by nadiahilker on tumblr





	Together. Separate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me fic requests!

Phil Lester stood in the kitchen. He had told Dan he was making a cup of tea, but he was standing still, frozen except for his hand stirring the empty mug. 

He was listening. Listening to Dan packing away his share of their life. Well, lives now. Separate. No longer together.

Phil swallowed in his attempt to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. A hollowness was resting in his stomach.

"It was the right decision," Dan muttered to himself. "It was the right decision for the both of us." Dan methodically picked things up and placed them in the empty cardboard boxes.

His clothes in Phil's bedroom.  
His pillow on Phil's bed.

It was a long and monotonous task, but it had to be done. There were already boxes filled with the things from Dan's old bedroom.

"It was the right decision." He muttered again.

Dan lifted the box and carried it to the living room. He began lifting things and placing them in the box.

Lift. Place.  
Lift. Place.  
Emptiness.

Their apartment - Phil's apartment - was full of pairs. Two of everything, one in black and one in bright colours. It was them. And now Dan was breaking apart the pairs.

Before he picked up the Dan plushie, he looked at it. It was sitting there with the Phil plushie. Matching hair. Matching faces. Together.

He lifted his miniature replica, but stopped as something glinted in the light. Something silver and round, circling the plushie's wrist like a bracelet.

It was a ring.   
It was a wedding ring.  
"What have I done?" Dan whispered. "What have I done to my life? To our life?"  
He slid the ring from the doll's hand and looked at it. There was an engraving.

"The most fun I've ever had." 

Dan felt a stinging in his chest. His breathing was painful. It all made sense now. Phil's secrecy. His quiet phone call conversations that he told Dan were "Nothing important." Dan thought they were drifting. Dan thought... Dan thought... Dan didn't know what he thought.

"But I did the right thing. I thought this would make us happy." He said.

In the kitchen, Phil had stirred as much as he could. He decided to see Dan. To see how much longer it would be until Dan left his life forever.

He walked into the living room and looked at Dan.

Dan was holding the ring.


End file.
